Birdflight
Birdflight is a beautiful, long-furred, light brown tabby she cat with amber eyesRevealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Birdflight is first seen as a warrior of the ancient SkyClan. :When SkyClan was driven out of the forest by the Twolegs that had been demolishing their camp, and the other Clans refused to share their territory, she told her mate, Cloudstar, that their kits were too young to make the long journey with the rest of the Clan and will stay if any Clan will have them. Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat, tells Cloudstar and Birdflight that she and her kits will be welcomed in his Clan. Cloudstar is wary of Kestrelwing at first, and questions him, but Birdflight convinces him that he is needed to lead SkyClan but their kits need her. Cloudstar replies that he will wait for her, no matter how long it takes, Cloudstar then leaves, with SkyClan, to look for a new home, whilst Birdflight stays with ThunderClan. :She later appears when Leafstar received her nine lives, giving her a life along with the gift of faithfulness. She also reunites with Cloudstar, and tells him that their two kits, Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw will walk among the stars of StarClan in honor of their SkyClan ancestors. :The kits of Cloudstar and Birdflight are strongly believed to be distant grandparents of Spottedleaf and Tigerstar. ''SkyClan's Destiny :She is seen greeting her two kits in Leafstar's dream. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :When Cloudstorm is suggesting an idea for driving out kittypet invaders, Birdflight defends him from Buzzardpaw, and states that Cloudstorm is as brave as any warrior - perhaps even braver. She later participates in the battle against the kittypets, and when they are preparing to dive off the fences, she loses her balance for a moment and makes the entire fence wobble. She hisses an apology to Cloudstorm. :Later, when she has become Cloudstar's mate and is pregnant with his kits, she approaches him after SkyClan loses a battle with ThunderClan over a piece of territory. She is shocked that they lost, and protests to Cloudstar that he said they couldn't lose the battle. Cloudstar snaps at her, but immediately apologizes. She nudges him gently toward the medicine den, saying that he needed to get the cut on his flank seen to, but he speaks to the Clan first. Trivia *She has been described with green eyes.Revealed in 'Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Cloudstar:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 6 Deceased, Verified SkyClan member Son: :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Descendants: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspcted StarClan member :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 3 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 225 :Tawnypelt: :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, page 21 :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verfied StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Molekit: Tree References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters